En un Bazar
by Kina Elle
Summary: Cerrado. Necesita muchos arreglos
1. Chapter 1

En primer lugar hola. Pues este es mi primer fic  
es un sasusaku y habra un poquito de naruhina  
Espero que les guste, la idea me vino de una cancion que mas adelante revelare  
Aunque es posible que la descifren  
o tal vez no  
por cierto sasuke y sakura cuentan con 17 años

-naruto es lo mejor XD- normal---estan hablando

-_naruto es lo mejor XD_- cursiva---pensamiento o sarcasmo

-_**naruto es lo mejor XD**_- negritan y cursiva---inner de sakura

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba durmiendo muy acogedoramente en mi mullida cama y de pronto mi feliz sueño se vio interrumpido por un espantoso, odioso y horrible sonido, si, mi despertador.

-Un minuto más

-_**Heyyy ¿Que haces? despierta¡¡ hoy llega el bazar a la ciudad**_

Y como si su cama quemara salio a toda prisa y empezó a vestirse, es decir había esperado toda la semana para ir de compras, adoraba los bazares sobre todo cuando eran grandes, era mas divertido comprar en ellos, entre el parloteo de la gente, las caminata bajo el hermoso sol brillando, las curiosidades entre ellas, unas de mucho tiempo pero aun así con un encanto.

Llamo a su amiga ino con la esperanza de que aceptara acompañarla, pero como era de esperarse su inner tuvo la razón. Si, ino no acepto acompañarla con su típica excusa como sakura la llamaba

- frente de marquesina quieres que baya a comprar ropa usada y aparatos de hace un milenio¡¡

-no toda es así ino-puerca n//nU, además son muy bonitas las antigüedades, sobre todo las...las lámparas

Ignoro lo que dijo y siguió con su escandalizado _comentario_ respecto a los bazares-además de que pretendes que me deshidrate con este sol y caminando….me voy a desmayar.

-_**no seas exagerada, además que bien que te hace falta una buena caminata, deberías de hacer mas ejercicio**_ -

-entonces me acompañas

Con un tic en el ojo grito- Estas loca, no escuchaste nada de lo que dije

-cla…claro que lo escuche ino jeje –con una risa nerviosa

-si claro ¬¬ de todas formas mi respuesta es no

-_**la verdad no recuerdo lo que dijo**_

-_estabas muy ocupada restregando en la cara que tenias razón _

-_**así es cierto, te dije que no aceptaría**_

-_pero no perdía nada con intentarlo_- con un suspiro corto de cansancio, no quería volver a pelear

-_**si claro después de años de intento no te quedabas convencida verdad**_- risa burlona

-estas ahí, no me estas escuchando verdad frente de marquesina-dijo con notable molestia, siempre le hacia eso

-ehhh, a si claro si ino-puerca

-eres imposible-soltó un suspiro largo- de todas formas no puedo, voy a salir con mi madre…..por que no le pides a hinata que te acompañe.

-no puede, salio con su familia, bueno gracias ino

-_**si gracias por dejarme sola**_

-bueno supongo que tendré que ir sola

Empezó a alistarse para salir, algo casual, además hacia bastante calor como le había dicho ino-puerca, aunque en las noticias se había notificado una fuerte lluvia, pero era claro para ella con solo mirar el cielo que eso no iba a ocurrir. Se decidió por un vestido que le llegaba al inicio de la rodilla, blanco de tela suave y ligera con una cinta alrededor de la cintura, ya que no quería llamar la atención, se puso unos zapatos sencillos que hacían juego con el vestido.

-bien allá vamos- esbozo una sonrisa enorme después de cerrar el portón de su casa y continuo hasta la calle del bazar, la cual estaba un _poco_ retirada, valla día para salir caminando había mucho sol y ninguna solo nube.

-_**no se te olvida nada**_

-_no_

-_**segura**_

-_siiiiiiiiii_-contesto ya un poco hastiada

-_**solo confirmo, no queremos que suceda lo de la ultima vez ¬¬**_

-_seguirás recordándomelo para siempre_

-_**no quiero que nos vuelvan a hacer lavar trastes por olvidar la cartera**_

-_pero si tu no lavaste fui YO_- estallo sakura.

-_**jeje pero aun así fue muy vergonzoso y no quiero que suceda…recuerda que yo soy tu**_

-_por desgracia_- rodando sus ojos

-_**que dijiste ¬¬**_

-_jeje nada…_

-_**seee, eso crei. Mira ya llegamos**_

Fue hasta entonces cuando sakura despertó de su metida platica con su inner y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado y la gente de los primeros puesto la veía como si fuera una loca, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírles nerviosamente y avanzar entre los puestos lomas rápido que pudo.

-_viste lo que paso por tu culpa_-pero su inner no le respondió así que decidió seguir.

Había mucha gente en ese lugar, debió haberlo imaginado, después de todo era SABADO y ya estaba cerca del medio día.

Empezó a andar entre el gentío y los puesto, cuando su mirada se fijo en uno en especial, el cual vendía ropa, se abrió paso entre la gente. Mientras se guiaba por unos jeans que le llamaron la atención. Había visto unos puestos superficialmente pero no le atraían….aunque se sentía extraña, una sensación como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo.

Por fin llego a su destino y empezó a tomar cosas sin control observándolas, calculando las tallas, pensando con que podía combinarlo y fue cuando vio un pantalón de mezclilla hermoso a su gusto y junto a ella una blusa que hacia juego con el.

Justo cuando iba a tomarlo una voz la detuvo y se estremeció , era fría y no podía distinguir algún sentimiento en su voz, pero extrañamente le parecía….mmm como decirlo, tal vez….atrayente, si, le atraía esa voz, se dio media vuelta hacia de donde vino el sonido y lo vio.

Era una joven, al parecer de su misma edad, mas alto que ella, de piel blanca, pelo de un color negro azulado y unos ojos negros muy bellos y penetrantes. Vestía casual con una camisa azul de mangas cortas y un pantalón de mezclilla. _**¿Quien es ese bombón?-**_chillo su inner.

El joven estaba mirándola cuando pronuncio de nuevo, ya que al parecer no lo entendió.

-eso no te va muy bien-dijo cerrando los ojos y restándole importancia, cuando la pelirosa lo escucho frunció el seño-_quien se cree que es para decirme eso_-pensó sakura-_**pues el hombre mas sexy del mundo**_- babeo su inner

El joven abrió los ojos y mirando los de ella dijo – deberías de escoger otro color

Eso era el colmo, quien se creía ese tipo para decirle eso, ni siquiera lo conocía. _**Pero no nos molestaría conocerlo.**_ Miro la ropa que iba a comprar y se paro frente al espejo que tenia justo al lado (se encontraba entre sasuke y el espejo, no olviden que caminaba recto y sasuke estaba a su derecha, el espejo esta a su izquierda) se observo un instante con la ropa sobrepuesta de la que tenia y para su desgracia, efectivamente no le asentaba para nada. _**Tiene buen ojo **_Borro sus comentarios negativos de su mente y se volteo.

Ahí seguía la persona que le había roto sus ilusiones con la cruda verdad. Se rindió y dio un largo suspiro mientras dejaba la ropa a un lado. El joven siguió con sus ojos el movimiento de su mano

-hmp- soltó llamando la atención de la peligrosa

-es cierto gracias-dijo sakura un poco ruborizada

-de que?...no he hecho nada-dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos

Eso puso nerviosa a la cerezo- pu..pues estaba tan emocionada por la ropa que no me fije en los colores que..que tenia jeje- con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza.

-hmp, cualquiera con sentido común hubiera visto que no te quedaba

Sakura inflo los cachetes con una niña pequeña y voltio la cabeza hacia a un lado cruzada de brazo, eso causo gracia al ojinegro quien soltó una sonrisa burlona que puso peor a sakura- _quien se cree ese engreído, todavía que le di las gracias como una buena tonta._

Fue entonces que abrió los ojos y vio un sombrero hermosísimo ante sus ojos -_**asegúrate de que convine no querrás pasar por esa vergüenza**_- _hmp_- _**ya lo estas imitando tan rápido..gua si que te gusta**_- _mentira…además no debió meterse es un engreído, patán y criticón._

El peliazulado dejo su expresión burlesca y guió sus ojos a lo que le llamo la atención a la ojijade, era un sombrero blanco con una cinta rosada, sonrió al darse una idea de lo que estaba pensando-_hmp de seguro esta cuestionándose si lo agarra o no,... esto será divertido_- si era divertido para el no sabia por que pero le gustaba hacerla enojar , desde el momento en que la vio le llamo la atención y aunque es difícil de creer él un uchiha, había seguido a una mujer, es algo que nunca aceptaría.

-tómalo-dijo

-ehh

-el sombrero…después de todo ese si te queda y hace juego con tu vestido ¿no?-con una sonrisa arrogante y mirando indiscretamente el vestido de arriba abajo.

Ante su mirada, sakura se sonrojo y respondió innesariamente fuerte-SI ESO HARÉ- y camino con grandes pasos hasta la señora que atendía. El uchiha la siguió de lejos aun con una sonrisa divertida.

-me puede dar esto señora-dijo ya mas calmada y con una sonrisa amble, la señora le contesto con otra sonrisa.

-claro, cuesta 30

-si claro-_ladrona_-estaba buscando en su cartera cuando abre la bolsa se lleva una sorpresa-mi cartera- dijo no tan bajo como hubiera querido pero agradeció que la señora ya estuviera grande y no lograra escucharla pero no contaba con que otra persona escucho claramente .Era una horrorosa sorpresa, su CARTERA no estaba en su bolsa donde debería de estar- _**te lo dije ¬¬ ahora no podremos comprar nada y quedaremos mal delante de la gente, sobre todo de ese hermoso dios **_-suelta un suspiro corto lleno de pesar –_por que, por que a mi-__**por olvidadiza y por no hacerme caso**_-cuando se volteo para decirle a la señora que seria en otra ocasión mejor…- _**que patética excusa, sabrá que no tienes dinero eres poca creativa**_-la regañaba mentalmente su inner.-_no me culpes ya cállate la gente nos esta mirando, parezco loca_.-_**si claro admite que quien te preocupa es ese bombón de ahí y no la gente**_-ante esto sakura se sonrojo.

Desde el modo de vista de SASUKEººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La vi entre la gente e llamo la atención su peculiar color de cabello, después de todo no todo los días se ve a una persona con cabello rosado, parecía que hablaba consigo misma, me pareció muy interesante y sin saber por que la seguí, si yo un uchiha siguiendo a una mujer si alguien se entera seria la burla.-_naruto seria el primero en reirse_

Llego a un puesto que capturo su atención y entonces comprendí, era la típica compradora impulsiva, la mire con un tic en la ceja, finalmente se decidió por una blusa y unos pantalones de mezclilla, debía de estar ciega en cierta parte ya que checo todo lo necesario excepto el color lo mas importante en una ropa, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo agito su cabeza hacia los lados y pensó-_debo dejar de hablar tanto con lee y gai, se me esta contagiando su forma de hablar_, me acerque y como si nada le dije, como restándole importancia al asusto:

-eso no te va muy bien- la vi fruncir el ceño, me dio gracia aunque en parte tenía razón de enojarse después de todo quien era yo para decirle algo como eso de todas formas no la conozco. Extrañamente no me contesto, jeje de seguro lo hizo en su mente.

- deberías de escoger otro color- le solté de nuevo.

Se puso delante del espejo para comprobarlo por si misma dejándome una buena vista, supe por su mueca que comprobó lo que le había dicho. Después de suspirar dejo la ropa a un lado de ella y no pude contener a seguir con mi vista su mano.

Me dio las gracias y se sonrojo al hacerlo y no pude evitar sonreír internamente le pregunte -de que?...no he hecho nada – y era la verdad, solo fui sincero

La puse nerviosa, lo sentí y me respondió tartamudeando-pu..pues estaba tan emocionada por la ropa que no me fije en los colores que..que tenia jeje- termino con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza acto que creí encantador aunque no lo aceptara.

-hmp, cualquiera con sentido común hubiera visto que no te quedaba- la pique, sabia que con eso la haría enojar y acerté, lo supo por que empezó a inflar sus cachetes y comportarse como una niña pequeña, solo le faltaba patalear, solté una mueca burlona o mas bien sonrisa.

Abrio los ojos y los mantuvo en una dirección la cual la seguí y lo vi, un sombrero y supe lo que pasaba por su mente, era tan predecible, como un libro abierto- _hmp de seguro esta cuestionándose si lo agarra o no,... esto será divertido_-pensé, no supe por que pero quería hacerla enojar.

-tómalo-le mencione sacándola de su al parecer letargo.

-ehh- me contesto, debía estar soñando de seguro.

-el sombrero…después de todo ese si te queda y hace juego con tu vestido ¿no?-conteste lanzando una sonrisa arrogante y mire indiscretamente el _vestido_ de arriba abajo. Y logre lo que quise, intimidarla, sonrojarla y lo mejor enojarla ya que se fue con la dueña a grandes pasos, yo la seguí con una expresión divertida

-me puede dar esto señora-dijo, al parecer logro controlar su estado ante la señora.

-claro, cuesta 20- le respondió con una sonrisa aunque ella no pensó lo mismo, podía ver en su cara el desacuerdo.

Aunque la final acepto- si claro-dijo

Abrió su bolsa para pagar cuando su rostro se tenso y murmuro algo lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera- mi cartera- sonreí, supe lo que había ocurrido de seguro la olvido por salir a las prisas, mientras parecía regañarse y atormentarse mentalmente llegue junto a la señora y le pague el costo del sombrero.

-que lindo detalle con tu novia- me dijo con una sonrisa picara

Solo atine a contestar y ladear la cabeza- ella no es mi novia- aunque pude oir claramente que dijo-si claro- con sarcasmo.

Con el sombrero en mano observe que seguía en su _plática_ mental, me sorprendí a mi mismo observarla con mucho entusiasmo sus muecas y de pronto observe que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín,-_que estará pensando_- me puse delante de ella, inconscientemente muy cerca de su cara fue cuando pareció reaccionar y sin esperar a que digiera algo puse el sombrero sobre su cabello, por la cercanía pude sentir de el un olor a cerezo y no pude evitar inhalar, tuve suerte de que su sorpresa y confusión hayan ocupado sus pensamientos y no lo notara.

Desde aquí ya continua normal la historiaºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se encontró frente a frente cerca del sujeto de la critica constructiva de hace rato, cuando siente como este levanta la mano y le pone en su cabeza un…sombrero? , el sombrero que iba a comprar.

-ehh?-se cuestiono, olvidando por completo lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

-olvidaste tu cartera, ¿verdad?-exclamo con burla y malicia en sus ojos.

-s…si pero como lo supiste- _**wow lee la mente es tan kawai**_- _¬¬ ¿he?_

-hmp tu cara lo dijo todo, además que dijiste algo sobre tu cartera y juntando esos hechos era obvio- _¿cree que lo sabe todo o que?-_pensó sakura poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-gracias-dijo a su pesar le había herido el orgullo. Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando se da cuenta que estaba tan cerca del extraño que no podía ni irse de lado solo podía retroceder, además de haberse preguntado una cosa, después de todo nada era gratis.-te lo devolve….-pero fue interrumpida.

-no-se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras- tómalo como un obsequio

-aun sin comprender dijo-gr..gra..gracias- con dificultad ya que el suave aliento de su nuevo _amigo_ le golpeo en la cara y le recordó la cercanía, inocentemente desvió su mirada ya que sentía como se le subía el color a sus mejillas

-de nada-soltó con una seductora sonrisa-_genial, la pongo nerviosa_-como te llamas?

Esa pregunta la desconcertó, podría confiar en él, un extraño, alguien que jamás había visto- _**claro que si, después de todo nos pago el sombrero **_–_eres muy confiada_-_**vamos dile que no se nos baya. **_

-sakura..sakura haruno y usted es-mostrando su mano como gesto de saludo

-sasuke..sasuke uchiha- y tomo la de la pelirosa lo que no contaba ella es que la guiara hasta su boca y le diera un corto beso que le provoco un escalofrió además de una multifaceta de colores en su rostro.

-al rato ¿que vas hacer?- pregunto casualmente

-ehh-con cara atónita-_este tipo aparece de la nada, critica la que iba ser mi ropa, me compra un sombrero y me pregunta que voy a hacer…es un acosador_- pensó con horror- _**o quisa este interesado en nosotros XD**_- _pues que indirecto es_-sarcasmo

En ese instante para vergüenza de la ojijade su estomago le jugo una broma de muy mal gusto. _**trágame tierra**_

-hmp, parece que tienes hambre- con una sonrisa altanera en su perfecto rostro -_**asi que perfecto eh?..no que no**_- la vergüenza hizo presencia en forma de rubor en sus palidas mejillas, bueno aunque ahora no tan palidas .

-no claro que no- respondí cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, en ese instante volvió a rugir su estomago, agradecí al sombrero y a mi cabello que me ocultaron la cara. Y no pude evitar pensar- _Este es el día más embarazoso de mi vida._

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Pues hasta aquí la dejo  
Pobre sakura, que vergüenza  
Que hará sasuke?  
Espero que me digan que les gusto, que no les gusto, criticas constructivas,

Y perdónenme por mis faltas de ortografía.  
bueno bye


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí esta la conti, gracias por su apoyo =D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hmp, parece que tienes hambre- con una sonrisa altanera en su perfecto rostro-_**así que perfecto eh?..no que no**_- la vergüenza hizo presencia en forma de rubor en mis pálidas mejillas, aunque ahora no tan pálidas .

-no claro que no- respondí cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, en ese instante volvió a rugió mi estomago, agradecí al sombrero y a mi cabello que me ocultaron la cara. y no pude evitar pensar-_Este es el día más embarazoso de mi vida._

-no que no, hmp

-vamos te invito a comer- y empezó a caminar despacio, mientras yo seguía en shoc, no podía creer lo que me dijo- _**que esperas camina**_- _estas loca y si es un secuestrador, ladrón o peor aun, un violador_

-tranquila no soy nada de lo que estas pensando-se voltio a verme directo a los ojos con un poco de molestia- vamos date prisa

-esperas que confié en un desconocido- con el ceño fruncido- _**aunque sea el mas lindo del mundo**_

- en primera no soy un desconocido, conoces mi nombre no?

-si pero….-la interrumpió el mismo delatador sonido de antes- _eso me saco por no desayunar_

-vamos- fue hacia ella y la sujeto de la mano haciéndola caminar

-oye se caminar- se quejo

-Hmp….molesta- susurro sasuke mientras la soltaba

-_**entonces aceptamos**_- chillo su inner con estrellas en los ojos- _si pero no te confíes, tendremos cuidado de a donde nos lleva_- _**si te preocupas mucho te saldrán arrugas en la cara**_- _contigo me volveré vieja en poco tiempo_

-a donde vamos sasuke-kun-

-hmp, no pensé que a los desconocidos se les tratara con tanta confianza- sonrió arrogante y burlesco y para pesar de la joven victorioso

-y no pensé que a una desconocida se le preguntaba que va ha hacer después y de pasada se le invite a comer y le compre cosas-contrarresto-_**exacto venga la siguiente, puedo con lo que me lances**_

-hmp y yo no sabia que los desconocidos aceptaban regalos de otros e invitaciones- sonrisa de victoria

-_**ya nos gano**_- pues…pues, arrrh- estaba con la mano suspendida en el aire mientras trataba de inventar algo con que corresponderle, pero le había ganado

-parece que yo gano o ya se te ocurrió algo

-hmp- _como quisiera borrarle esa sonrisa_- no que íbamos a ir a comer-decidí cambiar el tema por orgullo.

-sabia decisión (se refiere a lo de abandonar la confrontación de palabras)

Caminaron unas cuatro cuadras hasta un restaurante encantador para el gusto de sakura. Estaba pintado en su interior de anaranjado con amarillo y decorado con muchas plantas que le daban un toque encantador además de romántico si estuviera de noche. Había un espacio circular en el centro del restaurante donde al parecer era una pista de baile ya que se veía a algunas personas en el centro, la mayoría eran parejas de jóvenes y adultos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de dos personas, aunque me cueste debo decir que sasuke-kun es un caballero ya que me saco la silla para que me siente y después se sentó el.- _Parecemos una pareja de novios así-_ no pude evitar pensar y mis sospechas se confirmaron al mirar hacia una pareja de tercera edad que nos miraba con una sonrisa y murmuraban cosas como que "recuerdas cuando nos enamoramos","que suerte tiene esa niña", "en la actualidad no se encuentran hombres tan caballerosos" y cosas por el estilo que lograron ponerme roja y fue cuando voltie la cara y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho ya que me encontré con unos negros ojos observándome fijamente, como si fuera una pintura a la que apreciar eso me puso al limite de mi vergüenza y sentí mucho calor en la cara de seguro estaba roja, pero todo empeoro cuando oi las risitas de las personas a mi alrededor todas mirándome con dulzura especialmente la de la gente adulta, como diciendo "que linda niñita" "esta nerviosa" "que lindo es el amor a su edad, debe ser principiante" o x cosa que no logro mas que ponerme mas nerviosa si es que lo podía mas.

Sasuke seguía mirándome y yo trataba de controlarme, agradecí cuando vi venir a una mesera a la mesa pero cuando la pude ver mejor me arrepentí. Estaba vestida con un informe mucho mas corto que el de todas las empleadas y mas provocativo según yo, tenia el pelo de un color rojizo y una voz chillona, además de que su mirada era como de odio hacia mi y de_ amor_ hacia sasuke.

Llego hasta nosotros y lo primero que hizo es cubrirme y preguntarle a sasuke que se le ofrecía- _**pues una z*rra como tu no**_- grito mi inner

-que es lo que quieres sakura-dijo en todo momento con las manos entrelazadas y apoyando su barbilla en ellas sin hacer caso a la insinuación de esa. Acto por el cual sonreí para mis adentros ya que vi la mueca de disgusto de la tal karin aparecer ya que ese nombre tenia en su placa y se voltio hacia mi disgustada.

-yo no quisiera que gastes por….-sasuke me corto antes de terminar

-pide lo que quieras yo invito-dijo sin abandonar su posición, mientras que la tal karin me miraba como diciendo "pide rápido mocosa estupida"

-quiero un cóctel de frutas con yogurt y un agua fresca por favor- _**todavía le dices por favor a esa…mmm esa, a ESA**_-_lo hice por sasuke-kun no por ella._

-lo mismo que ella

-enseguida-contesto la zorr..ejem karin que mas bien fue para él, además de acompañarla de una sonrisa.

Me sentía incomoda así que decidí hablar para romper el silencio

-y vives por aquí

-no yo soy de Japón pero vine aquí por unos papeles de mis padres

-yo también soy de ahí solo que mi familia se mudo

-lo extrañas?

-lo que mas extraño es sentarme a la sombra de los cerezos

-hermosos…

-si son muy bonitos

-hmp

-tienes hermanos

Dudo un poco en responder pero al final dijo-si

-estudias o trabajas

-estudio la preparatoria

-igual yo, aquí o…

-terminare la prepa aquí y después no se si seguir mis estudios aquí o regresar a mi país

-ah

-todo depende de lo que pase-me miro con un brillo especial a los ojos

-_**pregúntale si tiene novia**_-_estas loca creerá otra cosa_-

-tienes novio?- me pregunto a si como si nada sin una pizca de interés o emoción en su voz, eso me puso un poco triste.

-no-conteste y vi su sonrisa pero antes de pensar fruncí el seño y le dije enojada y con subida la voz:

-por que sonríes, crees que no pueda tener novio o que?

-con ese carácter lo dudo- me contesto así no mas mientras una persona depositaba un plato ante el que ya había quitado las manos de la mesa y empezaba a comer tranquilamente.

Por lo menos no habia venido la zorr...la mesera de antes, pero pude verla desde la cocina con una mirada de odio intenso hacia mi.

-eres imposible- susurre en lo bajo mientras empezaba a comer mientras veia a las personas en la pista bailar animadamente, ponian gran variedad de musicas muy pocas lentas y mayormente cumbias y salsas.

No me daba cuenta que mientras yo miraba hacia la pista alguien no dejaba de mirarme como si fuera un espectáculo, mientras yo movía la mano y metía la fruta a mi boca sin dejar de mirar a las personas e inconscientemente empecé a mover mi pie al ritmo de la música.

Cuando termino la canción me encontré con la mirada de sasuke sobre mi mientras se paraba y me tendía la mano.

-quieres bailar- me pregunto

ººººººººººººNARRADO POR SASUKEººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-hmp, parece que tienes hambre- mencione con una sonrisa mientras veía como el color se le subía a sus mejillas.

-no claro que no- respondió cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, en ese instante volvió a rugir su estomago, me imagine lo roja que se puso ya que no lo pude ver a mi mismo por el sombrero y su pelo que formaban una barrera a mi vista.

-no que no hmp-

-vamos te invito a comer- y empecé a caminar despacio, mientras ella se quedaba parada con una expresión de desconfianza- _de seguro su mente esta imaginando cosas_

-tranquila no soy nada de lo que estas pensando-voltie a verla, parecía molesta y me encanto - vamos date prisa

-esperas que confié en un desconocido- la vi y note la ironía

- en primera no soy un desconocido, conoces mi nombre no?-

-si pero….- pero antes de que pudiera objetar se oyó su estomago, parece que se había saltado el desayuno- _que inconsciente_

-vamos- tuve que ir hacia ella y jalarla del brazo para que caminara

-oye se caminar- se quejo y tuve que soltarla ya que varias personas nos quedaron mirando raro cosa que no noto ella, y no es que me importara pero podía ser muy escandalosa y me molesta eso.

-Hmp….molesta- susurre mientras la soltaba

-a donde vamos sasuke-kun- de pronto me pregunte y yo sonreí por la anección del -kun a mi nombre

-hmp, no pensé que a los desconocidos se les tratara con tanta confianza- sonreí victorioso y con una pizca burlesca.

-y no pensé que a una desconocida se le preguntaba que va ha hacer después y de pasada se le invite a comer y le compre cosas-contrarresto muy segura y se quedo quieta como esperando la siguiente frase que batear.

-hmp y yo no sabia que los desconocidos aceptaban regalos de otros e invitaciones- sonreí- _con esta no podrá_

-pues…pues, arrrh- estaba con la mano suspendida en el aire mientras trataba de inventar algo con que corresponderme pero no pudo- _gane_

-parece que yo gano o ya se te ocurrió algo- sabia que la había hecho enojar

-hmpno que íbamos a ir a comer- cambio de tema muy inteligente, sabe cuando retirarse

-sabia decisión- pronuncie, sabia que ya había dado por perdido y si seguía seria mas vergonzoso para ella.

Caminamos cuatro cuadras hasta un restaurante que al ver la cara de sakura supe que le había gustado. Este fue el lugar donde mi padre llevo a mi madre cuando le propuso matrimonio, siempre pensé que eso fue muy extraño, pero a mi madre le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de dos personas donde podia oir con perfecta claridad los comentarios de la gente acerca de nosotros y vi como la cara de sakura se tornaba mas roja con cada comentario y fue cuando se voltio hacia mi, supe que se arrepintió por la cara que puso y por que se sonrojo a mas no poder cosa que considere adorable pero no dije nada y luego se oyeron las risitas y comentario sobre la adorable niña que era.- _niña no tiene nada de niña…bueno el alma si_-y sonreí para mis adentros eso fue lo que me hizo acercarme a ella, su forma de ser.

Yo la seguía mirando me gustaba verla así , cuando de pronto llega una mesera y vi la mueca de alivio en su rostro que cambio rápidamente a una de pesadez, me voltie y lo comprendí. Casi quería soltar una carcajada ante su reacción.

Llego hasta nosotros y lo primero que hizo fue taparla de mi vista-que se le ofrecía- pregunto o mas bien me pregunto.

-que es lo que quieres sakura-dije en con las manos entrelazadas y apoyando mi barbilla en ellas sin hacer caso a la insinuación de la mesera. Cosa que agrado a sakura por lo que pude ver en sus ojos.

cambio su expresion y empezo a hablar -yo no quisiera que gastes por….-la interrumpí, sabia lo que me diría

-pide lo que quieras yo invito-dije sin abandonar su posición, no quería que se limitara yo me ofrecí de todas formas y además quería invitarla.

-quiero un cóctel de frutas con yogurt y un agua fresca por favor-me sorprendí ya que por las miradas que le lanzada a sakura pensé que le contestaría creyéndose por haberla defendido por así decirlo.-_definitivamente no es como las otras_

-lo mismo que ella-dije sin vacilar-

-enseguida-contesto me contesto mas para mi y en mi mente solo una frase quedo para esa persona- _ofrecida-_ y eso era quedarme corto, pero al fin y al cabo era una "mujer" y no le podía decir mas.

Estuvimos en un silencio un poco incomodo para ella y lo rompió. Empezó a preguntarme cosas simples, como de si soy de aquí, estudio o trabajo, si tengo hermanos en lo que dude al contestar pero al final deje si y trate de no pensar en ello.

Cuando me dijo "lo que mas extraño es sentarme a la sombra de los cerezos" no pude evitar imaginármela y solté un "hermoso" a lo que ella creyó que me refería al árbol, pero no dije nada para contrariarlo

Cuando conteste a otra de su pregunta dije "todo depende de lo que pase" pero lo dije mas para mi mismo que para ella.

-tienes novio?- le solté de repente sin vacilar, cosa que la extraño

-no-contesto y sonreí-_ perfecto_-pensé

-por que sonríes, crees que no pueda tener novio o que?- _hmp parece que tomo a mal mi sonrisa jeje_

-con ese carácter lo dudo- le conteste mientras una persona depositaba mi orden y empezaba a comer tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sonreía a mis adentros, sabia que la había echo enojar. Aunque su carácter era lo que mas me gustaba, era tan divertido estar con ella.

-eres imposible- susurro en lo bajo pero pude escucharla y empezó a comer mientras veía a las personas en la pista que bailaban.

Ella no se dio cuenta que yo la miraba fijamente, estaba tan absorta en la música y en las personas que bailaban que no se dio cuenta ni de cuando empezó a seguir el ritmo de la música con su pie derecho- _esto me da una idea_

Cuando termino la canción se encontró con mi mirada y yo empecé a pararme y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a pararse y hacerle una invitación que estoy seguro que aceptaría.

-quieres bailar- le dije finalmente con una media sonrisa y en sus ojos pude ver alegría e….indecisión?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªº

listo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

hola, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan comentarios y a los que no...tambien jeje  
los aprecio mucho  
bueno pues aki esta el capi 3  
lo iba a poner ayer pero no me dio tiempo  
estoy tratando de pensar como va a ser el capi 5

quieres bailar- le dije finalmente con una media sonrisa y en sus ojos pude ver alegría e….indecisión?

eh….yo….-_**que haces, vamos levántate**_-_pero no quiero bailar_- _**sabes que si quieres**_-_bueno si quiero ok, pero no soy bue…_.- no me dio tiempo de terminar mi charla mental ya que sentí como la mano de sasuke me jalaba hacia la pista con expresión indiferente y yo…yo estaba nerviosa y desconcertada, ese era el efecto que él tenia en mi – _**y hasta ahora lo descubres? Que lenta eres**_

oye…sasuke…yo no- trataba de excusarme de bailar con él, aunque la verdad me moría de ganas pero prefería quedarme con ellas a morir pero de vergüenza al empezar a ejecutar mis torpes pasos. No me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al centro de la no tan espaciosa pista de baile hasta que me sorprendió el giro repentino y drástico en el tipo de música.

_Me salve, no soy buena con la música movida_- pensé- _**siiiii, además ahora bailaremos juntitas a sasuke-kun**_ –grito alegre y emocionada mi inner- _si, bailaremos con sasuke junti……_- me detuve al percatarme de la frase y mi mente tardo unos segundos en procesar la información- _**1…2…3**_- _queeee, esto no me puede pasar a mi_

De repente siento la voz de aquel que me ponía los pelos de punta- te quedaras parada ahí toda la tarde- con una mirada burlesca y continuo agregando a las palabras un tono de ironía- sabes? La gente normalmente se pone en la pista para bailar en ella, no para quedarse parada como una retrasada mental

_Hey, ¿a quien le llamas retrasada mental?- _no soy ninguna retra…..- no pude terminar ya que me había acercado a el posando una de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y la otra tomaba mi mano.

-y…yo- no sabia ni que iba a decir, me recrimine mentalmente por abrir mi boca

-hmp- _que lenguaje tan fluido tiene_

-no soy muy buena bailan…..- _por que nunca me deja terminar_- _**comienzo a pensar que es adivino, se anticipa a tus palabras…o tal vez eres demasiado obvia**_- no pude terminar de hablar- _otra vez-_ ya que un dedo fue a parar a mis labios, que no me permitieron seguir. Estaba tan ocupada hablando en mi mente- _como siempre_- que no le tome mucha importancia en el momento, pero después caí en la cuenta poniéndome muy nerviosa.

-tranquila yo te guió.- me dijo con una media sonrisa para después guiñarme el ojo, lo cual me extraño al momento, aunque me alegro ese gesto.

Quito su dedo de mi boca y empezamos a bailar, al principio él me guiaba y yo estaba tiesa de tan nerviosa que estaba, pero después comencé a relajarme y llevarme por el sonido de la música y por sasuke- _**mas por el ultimo XD **_

A pesar de no haber bailado este tipo de música en mucho tiempo no lo hice tan mal, además sasuke era un buen bailarín, sentía mi cuerpo tan ligero. En una de las tantas vueltas que me dio, no se como pero al regresar hacia el puse mis manos sobre sus hombros inconscientemente dejándome llevar por el momento, reaccione cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome la cintura y fue cuando desperté del encanto que tenia, quería apartar las manos pero se me hizo imposible ya termino de rodearme y con eso la distancia que nos tenia separados momentos atrás se hizo casi nula.

Mientras bailábamos no fui capaz de alzar la cabeza y mirar a sasuke a la cara, estaba segura que estaba multicolor, cuando de pronto siento una brisa muy helada que me provoco un escalofrió y para empeorarlo acompañado de un ruido muy fuerte e impactante, un treno, que me obligo a cerrar los ojos y dar un leve salto.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré abrazada fuertemente a algo- _**o a alguien**_- si ahí estaba el mirándome a los ojos y en un santiamén ya no, agradecí internamente que la luz se haya ido en ese momento ya que mis mejillas no pasarían desapercibidas por el.

-asustadita- me susurro en el oído y aunque no pude ver su expresión a causa de la oscuridad pero pude sentir una sonrisa de su parte.

No le conteste, me limite solo a fruncí las cejas y mostrarle la lengua arriesgando a parecer de los mas infantil, pero no me retracte…..ya que sabia que el no podía verme, al igual que yo a el.

Cuando regreso la luz voltie hacia todos los lados y pude ver que afuera llovía a cantaros y el cielo había cambiado a un color negrusco en vez de seguir azul como en la mañana.

De repente una voz fuerte y alegre hizo que ahogara un grito de susto….pude ver como el se empezó a reir y después esta sonrisa desapareció al escuchar……

-sasuke teme- cerro los ojos y frunció las cejas mientras una venita se le veía en su cabeza, todos los gestos aumentaron cuando cierto rubio conocido para mi desde hace tiempo que pude identificar, debido a que nadie gritaba como él y ya conocía perfectamente ese sonido, grito:

-¿que le haces a MI sakura-chan, eh sasuke-teme?- acentuando las palabras MI en la frase.

Sasuke me soltó, lo cual agradecí ya que esta situación lograba ponerme mas nerviosa- _**si es que se puede mas ¬¬**_- y mientras se volteaba logre escuchar un susurro parecido a "dobe" en la dirección hacia la que cierto rubio estaba y abriendo los ojos y con una mano en forma de puño amenazante que agito un poco en el aire, mientras decía, o mas bien gritaba:

-¿que demonios quieres usuratonkachi?

RELATADO POR SASUKEºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

eh….yo….-iba a comenzar con una excusa de seguro, así que no la deje terminar y la jale hasta el centro de la pista.

oye…sasuke…yo no- llegamos al centro de la pista y continuo su inteligente intento de poner una excusa para no bailar, de seguro iba a decir la típica excusa de "no se bailar" –_ni crea que me creeré algo así, además quiero bailar con ella, ella quiere bailar…asunto resuelto-_ al igual que ella me sorprendió el cambio tan brusco de la música-_parece que fue mas sorpresa para ti, sakura…_

su rostro paso de una cara de alivio a una de pánico, no entendía la razón del porque pero pronto lo descubriría, además caí en la cuenta de que estabamos en el centro de el lugar, rodeado por muchas personas bailando demasiado juntos y muy empalagosos.

puso cara de asco internamente cunado una chica que bailaba con lo que al parecer era su _novio_, le mando un beso y le guiño el ojo….si era la misma loca mesera de hace un rato, de seguro había terminado su turno.

La ignore y le dirigí la palabra a sakura diciéndole con burla - te quedaras parada ahí toda la tarde- sentí como se tenso y el nerviosismo de esta, así que continué con algo de ironía en mi voz para enojarla un poco y suavizar un poco mas el ambiente - sabes? La gente normalmente se pone en la pista para bailar en ella, no para quedarse parada como una retrasada mental

- no soy ninguna retra…..- aproveche el momento y no la deje terminar acercándome a ella rodeando su cintura por una de mis manos y con la otra tomando la suya entre las mias.

-y…yo- iba a contestarle con una broma o una frase que la hiciera enojar o poner nerviosa como: "tranquila no muerdo" pero decidí limitarme con mi típico:

-hmp-

-no soy muy buena bailan…..- _ahí va otra vez_- quise entornar los ojos, que no se iba a dar por vencida, le selle los labios posando un dedo en ellos para evitar que continuara, al parecer ese gesto le extraño y molesto un poco- _que molesta_

-tranquila yo te guió.- decidí por probar la estrategia de ser el chico "buena onda" y darle confianza por lo que al decirlo lo hice con una media sonrisa y un guiño, lo cual pareció extrañarle y pareció agradarle- _puntos extras_.

Quite mi dedo de su boca y empezamos a bailar, al principio tuve que guiarla, lo que se me hizo un poco complicado ya que estaba muy tiesa y tensa, pude sentirlo. Se dejo llevar unos momentos después ya que comencé a sentirla mas relajada y calmada, hasta parecía ser que estaba gustándole

Empecé a darle vueltas sobre si mismas en los momentos de oportunidad que me ofrecía la música y al parecer era lo que mas le gustaba. En la última vuelta que le di al regresar a mi poso sus manos en mis hombros, me extraño pero no hice nada para impedirlo, me agrado, pase mis manos alrededor de su cintura y eso hizo que quedáramos mas juntos que antes. Sentí como reacciono ante tal acto y quiso apartarse pero no le fue posible debido a que termine de sujetarla con mis manos y quedamos a poca distancia

Durante la pista no levanto la cara ni un solo instante, yo solo me dedicaba admirarla, aunque no como yo quería (se refiere a la cara he ¬¬), de repente un corriente de aire se hizo presente acompañado de un trueno que aunque no me afecto en los mas mínimo, a ella si, termino sujetada fuertemente de mi.- _miedosa_ – me dio tantas ganas de reírme como no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los míos pero el momento fue interrumpido por la luz-_maldito apagón_- pensé

-asustadita- le susurre cerca, muy cerca del oído y sonreí y estoy seguro que ella pudo ver tal acto aunque todo estuviera en oscuridad.

Se comporto lo mas aniñada que había visto en una persona de su edad -_claro sin contar al dobe_- me mostró la lengua e hizo otras muecas mas- _pensara que no la veo…de frente no se atrevería a hacerlo…o tal vez si, no se sabe nunca con ella._

La luz regreso después de unos instantes y se podía apreciar mas la lluvia que empezó a caer muy fuerte, el cielo estaba siendo opacado por un color similar al negro- _parece que no se equivoco el pronosticador..hmp_

De repente una voz fuerte que llegaba a ser molesta por el escándalo que producía, logro que mi cuerpo se tensara un instante, sabia de quien se trataba

-sasuke teme- cerré los ojos y fruncí las cejas mientras una venita sobresalía sobre mi, todo esto empeoro cuando lo oí decir- _o mas bien gritar_

-¿que le haces a MI sakura-chan, eh sasuke-teme?- acentuando las palabras MI en la frase.

Solté a sakura y me gire hacia el causante de mi enojo e irritación –_sobre todo lo ultimo_- susurrando un- dobe- suficientemente audible para sakura, de repente abrí mis ojos con aun las cejas fruncidas y agite mi brazo en el aire mientras le gritaba:

-¿que demonios quieres usuratonkachi?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

bueno hasta aquii  
adoro a naruto, me encanta cuando hace enojar a sasuke, jeje  
bueno hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen

Mi compu se descompuso y me la acaban de arreglar y perdí un poco de tiempo tratando de adivinar por que no me deja ver las actualizaciones de fics .Solo me muestran los hechos o actualizados abajo del 11 de abril, y no puedo ver lo nuevo que hay o lo actualizado TT (por ejemplo yo llevo hasta el capi 4 y solo me muestra hasta el 3 ) aunque en realidad el numero 3 es un aviso jeje

Bueno, por cierto va a ser amor a primera vista , claro en cierta manera (luego les explico porque) y este capi va a ser diferente a los otro ya que como son 4 personas que participan seria muy largo narrarlo en a forma de ver de cada uno………por eso lo narrare yo

-¿que le haces a MI sakura-chan, eh sasuke-teme?- acentuando las palabras MI en la frase.

Solté a sakura y me gire hacia el causante de mi enojo e irritación –sobre todo lo ultimo- susurrando un- dobe- suficientemente audible para sakura, de repente abrí mis ojos con aun las cejas fruncidas y agite mi brazo en el aire mientras le gritaba

-¿que demonios quieres usuratonkachi?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

lo bueno en cierta forma es que al inicio del grito de sasuke empezó a tocar de nuevo el conjunto del lugar, y no se pudo oír el grito. Por otra parte naruto se voltio a ver a una persona muy conocida para mi- hinata

-viste hinata-chan, sasuke-teme me esta saludando- decia un inocente naruto mientras veía con una sonrisa como sasuke tenia la mano levantada y la agitaba por el aire, en forma de saludo, según naruto.

-na..naru..to..kun, no cr…creo.. que…sa…suke..san- intentaba decir una timida hinata, pero no pudo terminar debido al entusiasmo de su acompañante, el cual la tomo del brazo y como un niño pequeño la llevo casi corriendo a donde estaban sus dos mejores amigos, mientras en el trayecto gritaba- vamos hinata-chan….aya vamos, no se muevan- todo sin quitar una sincera sonrisa de su rostro

-naru..to-kun..espe..ra- en ese momento ya habían llegado

-sakura-chan que haces por aquí- dijo mientras se disponía a abrazarla, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-viene conmigo

-sasuke-baka por que estas con sakura-chan,- mientras se acercaba al moreno y lo señalaba con el brazo, el cual estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-na..ruto.kun…tranqui..li.zate.. por…favor- decía hinata mientras se acercaba a naruto

-si naruto, calmate, sasuke solo me invito a comer-

-mmmmmmm….entonces- decía naruto mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla y con la otra se apoya el codo de la otra misma, en una posición de detective mirando hacia arriba, con una mueca en su cara-

-que sucede naruto-pregunto sakura extrañada por la actitud tan inusual de su amigo

-na..ru..to-kun, ¿estas bie..en?- hinata se preocupaba cada vez más igual que sakura, debido a que naruto se ponía morado de la cara y empezaba a sudar, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, a lo que sasuke solo miraba de reojo y con cara de extrañeza- ahora que tendrá el dobe-pensaba

-sa…sasuke, entonces..tu- dijo naruto temblando

-hun?- lo miro el mencionado

Finalmente naruto exploto y señalo a sasuke mientras gritaba-ENTONCES ESTAS SALIENDO CON SAKURA-CHAN- causando un desconcierto en todos y un sonrojo por parte de su amigo, algo extraño en el y en la pelirosa.

-naru..to pe..ro que es..tas dicien..do- hinata miraba sonriente a sakura quien estaba sonrojada, nerviosa y un tanto enojada por la indiscreción de su amigo.

Mientras naruto seguía en la misma posición, mirando fijamente a sasuke que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso por ello- he

- y…y….-comenzó naruto de nuevo- y..y... Y TU NO ME LO CONTASTE…¿QUÈ CLASE DE AMIGO ERES?

Al oírlo todos se quedaron mudos, para eso había llamado tanto escándalo

-na.ruto-kun..tran.qui..lo..no es tan..se..rio- lo consolaba hinata

-pero..pero hinata-chan..sasuke-teme no me dijo que le gustaba sakura-chan- decia un naruto con la mirada de un niño pequeño, llorando y con las manos juntas haciendo berrinche

Mientras tanto sasuke ya tenia un tic en las cejas y una venita saltándole de la frente por la forma de ser de su mejor amigo, no se resistió mas y mientras naruto seguía de espaldas a el por hablar con hinata le pega un golpe en la cabeza- ya vasta con tonterías usuratonkachi.- naruto se callo de sentó en el suelo y después de quejarse por el golpe se levanto y agitando los brazos grito- SASUKE-TEME QUIEN TE CREES PARA GOLPEARME….ESO ME DOLIO.

-no hagas escándalo-decía sasuke mientras se ponía de lado con los brazos cruzados, evitando así la mirada del rubio

Mientras tanto sakura, aún sonrojada tomo a hinata de la mano y se la llevo al baño de damas. Aunque este escape no fue notado por ninguno de los hombres.

Naruto al darse cuenta de la actitud de su amigo y además que al voltearse, cierto color en sus mejillos le saco una idea. Imito su postura y se puso al lado de el con una sonrisa zorruna y pregunto- ¿y bien?

-hm, y bien que?- lo voltio a ver sasuke, ya recuperando su color normal

-vamos venga, ya sabes que- decía el hiperactivo rubio mientras se acercaba más a él y lo daba un par de codazos sin borrar su enorme sonrisa picara de su cara

-no se a que te refieres-mientras miraba nervioso como se le acercaba mas naruto- que le pasa al dobe

-Vamos tu sabes….sobre sakura-chan- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo en señal de confidencia y pasaba una mano por su hombro y todo sin borrar su enorme sonrisa picara de la cara- cuéntamelo todo, que ha pasado-

-yo…-sasuke se puso nervioso y se volvió a sonrojar, se calmo y entonces miro la mano de naruto sobren su hombro, ¿Qué hacia allí?, luego voltea al alrededor y ve como la gente se les queda viendo a el y a su compañero en una forma de reproche unos, otros con curiosidad por su aptitud y mas por ingenuidad al ver que por que estaban en el centro de la pista de baile parados y armando escándalo.

Fue entonces que sasuke se da cuenta que no estaba ni hinata ni sakura, solo ellos dos, ahí parados en medio de la gente pasando una vergüenza y todo empeorado por la indiscreción de su amigo.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi…pero mas te vale que no le hagas nada a mi sakura-chan-menciono con voz protectora y seria lo ultimo algo raro en el

--naruto

-¿hum?

-suéltame- dijo mientras molesto quitaba su brazo de su hombro y caminaba hacia su mesa con las manos metidas en su bolsillo, seguido por un naruto con las manos hacia atrás.

Cuando llegaron sasuke permaneció en silencio (muy raro en el verdad XD) y mientras naruto permanecia impaciente tamboreando la mesa con los dedos.

-mmm

-…..

-mmmmm….estoy aburrido- diciendo esto se desplomo en la mesa.

-y a mi que me importa….dobe

-sasuke….desde cuando conoces a sakura-chan- esto lo dijo mirándolo fijamente pero con un semblante serio, cosa que ayudo a sasuke a no ponerse nervioso.

.-en realidad desde hoy al medio día…¿porque?

-mmm, por que según yo recuerdo la conociste hace 10 años atrás-(ósea a los 7 )- siguiendo con el rostro tranquilo

-vaya- una sonrisa forzada- pensé que no te acordarías

-como no hacerlo…jaja - ahora si con una enorme sonrisa- recuerdas

-hmp-sonrió

RECUERDO--

Se encontraba un niño rubio abrazando a una linda niña de su misma edad con un peculiar cabello rosado

-naruto..te voy a extrañar-lloraba la niña todavía sujetada al rubio

-yo también sakura-chan, ojala nos volvamos a ver

-claro que si algún día regresare- en ese momento llega un carro el cual se aparco enfrente de donde se encontraban los niños y una voz dulce y con algo de tristeza salio de el- sakura tenemos que irnos.

-sakura se soltó del ojiazul y se metió al carro, el cual empezó a arrancar, en eso el rubio le grita- prométeme que nunca me olvidaras

-tenlo por seguro…adiós- fueron las ultimas palabras que oyó de la pelirosada que se despedía de el sacando la cabeza del automóvil y moviendo las manos en señal de despedida.

Cuando el niño perdió de vista el auto se voltio y fue cuando vio a otro niño de su misma edad y muy conocido para el.

-sasuke

-el mismo- anuncio sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el, solo que antes que pudiera hacer algo el rubio corrió hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-cuando llegaste

-hoy en la mañana

-Jeje, vaya que ironía…

-¿por que?

-mi mejor amiga se acaba de ir…pero mi mejor amigo regreso

-lo siento-mirándolo con cara de tristeza, sabia lo que era pasar por eso.

-tranquilo…sabes, me hubiera gustado que se conocieran

-a propósito

-si

-¿Quién era la joven con la que estabas hablando hace un momento?- pregunto poniéndose de lado y haciéndose el desinteresado

-pues ella es de quien te hable…ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo….ella es sakura-chan

-con que…sakura- decía con la mirada perdida

-mmm…sasuke ¿te encuentras bien?-mientras pasaba la mano delante de los ojos de su amigo recién llegado, una y otra vez, sin poder sacarlo de su estado.

Sasuke seguía pensando hasta que una voz lo soco de su ensoñación o mas bien fue un grito o mas bien una…..

-JAJAJAJA…..NO….LO..PUE..D..DO..CRE..ERRR…JAJA- reía y gritaba naruto con dificultad mientras se llevaba las manos a su estomago

-de que te ries- dijo un ya molesto peliazul, se sentía raro sin saber que le causaba tanta risa al otro.

Naruto trato de tranquilizarse y cuando lo hizo le habla mejor pero sin dejar su tomo risueño y bromista- aja es que me da mucha risa…que…que..jaja que te guste sakura-chan

-¿nani?- un sonrojado sasuke haciendo un paso hacia atrás- de que estas hablando…además ni siquiera la conozco

-jaja….eso- tomo mas aire y continuo- eso es lo mas gracioso…apenas y la viste por un momento y ya caíste enamorado jaja... nunca crei que pasaria, sasuke estas sonrojado- mientras lo señalaba

-claro que no-

-jaja si claro- entonces se preparo para correr y al hacerlo empezó a gritar- SASUKE SE ENAMORO A PRIMERA VISTA JAJA…SI SASUKE UCHIHA…PUEDEN CREERLO

-QUE HACES DOBE, DEJA DE DECIR ESO- grito igual mientras salía corriendo detrás de el amenazándolo con su puño- VEN AQUÍ NO HUYAS

-TEN POR SEGURO QUE ESTO LO RECORDARE POR TODA LA VIDA…AUCH-cuando menos se lo espero, se vio aun naruto tirado al piso cuando tropezó con lo que parecía ser una piedra

-te dije que te callaras- decía una voz entre los arbusto y saliendo de su escondite con una mirada maliciosa y amenazando al rubio tronando sus manos y formando un puño con una y simulando la otra como una guante donde juntaba a ambas..

-jeje..Tranquilo- decía un naruto asustado y tragando saliva por los nervios- so..solo…bromeaba- sonriendo forzadamente

-mas te vale- sin más decir se dio media vuelta y con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados empezó a caminar dejando a un naruto desconcertado

-que esperas, te quedaras ahí todo el día o que

-eh, a si, a ya voy- mientras se paraba y al hacerlo gritaba- ESPÉRAME

-hm- se detuvo y aun con los ojos cerrados pensó- con que sakura he- y sonrió.

Al sentir la presencia del rubio a su lado abrió los ojos y lo miro aun sonriente y preguntándole- ¿y que has hecho en mi ausencia?

Esa pregunta desconcertó al rubio-sasuke-pensó para luego sonreír y pasar su mano por el hombro de su para siempre compañero, mejor amigo y hermano y empezar a caminar mientras hablaban y se reían entre si

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

listo

si es amor a primera vista por ambos no?

por cierto denme su opinión sobre hinata, es que como es muy tímida no se si hacer que tartamudee mucho o poco o que no tenga problema por completar una frase

esa es la razón por la que casi no participo mucho al inicio, no se muy bien como la pondría (además es muy cansado poner tantos puntos entre las palabras ;)

Muchas gracias a todos, y a los que me dejaron review, los aprecio mucho , gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones :

Zxceve

Matamune

Jesybert

Setsuna17

Black Cronos

Ari.SasuSaku

Giuli-Uchiha93

Zyafany-company

Princesa-odi

Kaoru-uchiha

.


	5. Capitulo 5

**gracias a todos por su apoyo  
aqui les dejo la conti, ya tengo mi mente mas clara y estoy desempolvando el fic**

**CAPITULO 5**

Se que el jalar a hinata al tocador fue solo una excusa para no tener que seguir escuchando las las tonterías de naruto y avergonzándome para variar, sonreí al imaginar que deveria estar pasando sasuke.

Además no es que no quisiera a su amigo, pero cuando se ponía asi no había nadie quien lo pare…o lo calle, igual no estoy de humor para soportarlo. ¡ah!, es cierto

-hinata, ¿no estabas en una _reunión familiar_?

-si, es solo que –bajo la cabeza a pesar de tener una sonrisa diminuta en los labios - mi padre se volvió a ir de viaje por asuntos de negocios – capte muy bien el tono en que menciono _volvió,_ hinata es muy buena pero casi no pasa tiempo con su padre, quien por cierto es una persona muy estricta, me sorprende que la haya dejado salir con Naruto....Naruto...

-¡Naruto!- exclame

-¿eh?- se sobresalto ante la mención del nombre

-demo, que tiene que ver naruto en todo esto? - le pregunte con total tranquilidad, aunque por dentro me quería reír por su reacción

-pu..pu..pues – empezó a tartamudear - no..no es lo que piensas

-¿y que es lo que pienso?, jeje

-pues fue de ultimo minuto, te lo juro- parecía preocupada por lo que pensara- apenas me hablaste recibí el comunicado de mi padre y después intente marcarte pero – la mire como si no le creyera aunque claro, estaba fingiendo –no contestabas – se apresuro a decir al ver mi cara- en eso llego la llamada de naruto y pues….- _se estaba poniendo nerviosa lo sentía –** si lo sentías , no tendrá algo que ver su cara roja como el tomate, su pose de manos y…** - si ya, esta bien, puede ser que eso también me ayudo._

-jeje, esta bien hinata, tranquila no tienes que explicarme nada, yo no soy ino recuérdalo - **_y brindemos por ello -,_** nee creo que ya es hora de que regresemos, no cuanto tiempo podrá soportar sasuke el carácter de naruto.

-tienes razón…gracias sakura-chan

-no hay nada que agradecer, al contrario gracias a ti por aparecer

-¿eh?

-nada, vamos – a diferencia de ino se que hinata nunca me bombardeara con un millón de preguntas respecto a sasuke, ni siquiera lo ha mencionado, estoy segura de que si yo no doy el primer paso ella no preguntara nada.

Mientras tanto en otra parte seguía la_ platica_ casual entre dos amigos- (aunque se llama platica por que se supone que los dos hablan, aqui uno habla y uno finge escuchar U_U, a que llegara el mundo)

– mira sasuke si de verdad quieres impresionar a sakura-chan tengo uno cuantos consejos que quizás te sirvan – _claro que quizás, por que con tu genio no creo que logras nada_ -.- – pensó naruto- entonces ¿Qué dices? – se ofreció naruto de manera _desinteresada_ de Cupido

-no necesito ayuda, y aunque la necesitara al último al que se la pediría seria a ti usuratonkachi – al decir esto oye como naruto se para de su lugar, asi que levanta la vista para ver.

Espera hinata- dicho esto naruto jalo la silla de la mesa y espero a que hinata se sentara en ella- gr..graci..cias –fue lo que pronuncio difícilmente la ojiperla – de nada dattebayo , yo si soy un caballero – dijo resaltando las palabras y lanzando una mirada hacia el lado de sasuke, quien solo desvió la vista de el molesto y emitiendo solo un _hmp._

-jeje, es cierto, tranquila sakura-chan yo lo hare por el teme además creo que si lo esperas a que lo haga te saldrán raíces – se oyó un gruñido proveniente de su izquierda pero lo omitió

-gracias Naruto…¿eh?

-nani- se cuestiono el rubio al observar que un mano le impedía el movimiento de la silla y hacia mas presión para que éste la soltara; quien la soltó después de un instante y tomo su lugar como si nada - _maldito sasuke, me quedo marcada la mano, no tenia que hacer eso grr_ - se lamentaba un ojiazul, quien pensaba unas_ lindas_ maneras de vengarze de alguien en especial

-gracias sasuke-kun-

-hmp, molesta- ¿Qué había dicho?, una palabra, 3 silabas, 7 palabras muy conocidas para sakura que hicieron eco en un cabeza. _Molesta…molesta…molesta…sakura ¡eres una molestia_!

De momento naruto palideció y hinata se sintió cohibida por la situación, ¿Qué hago?, se preguntaba la ojiazul quien por reacción se paro al igual que el rubio

-disculpa- menciono con sarcasmo sakura- si te moleste tanto- prácticamente escupió las ultimas palabras y se paro igual que los otros miembros, al momento que tomaba un vaso de la mesa – y como mi presencia te molesta tanto espero no volverte a ver nunca…- rapidamente le tiro el contenido del recipiente a la cara del estático uchiha, y se abrió paso hacia la salida, todo fue ¿un simple enojo quizás? ¿No?, no hubo gritos, preciso, rápido, pero todo esto por una palabra, _una palabra erróneamente dicha_

-sa..sakura-chan espera- hinata corrió tras de ella y naruto y sasuke permanecieron en la misma posición, en silencio, aunque claro alrededor de ellos se formaban cuchicheos, comentarios, una serie de miradas etc que empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar (que gente mas chismosa ) y un chirrido de dientes por parte de una persona

Sakura no se detuvo, si que escucho el llamado de hinata, pero si se detenía estallaría ahí mismo, solo hasta alcanzar la salida se detuvo. Hinata ya había llegado a su lado, pero está noto que la pelirosa se abrazaba asi misma y titiritaba, supuso que era por el aire, pero por lo que se pudo ver en el cielo el clima había mejorado, solo quedaba un tenso aire frio y unas pequeñas ráfagas de viento; nada que una chamarra no pudiera solucionar. Pero entendió que no era eso cuando sakura empezó a repetir una frase para si misma- _mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa, fue mía, por mi, por mi, soy una..._

En aquel instante se preocupo por ella y la abrazo, al tiempo en que le decía unas palabras tranquilizadoras – sakura, todo esta bien, vamos a casa - sakura solo alcanzo a terminar su ultima frase al momento que se desvanecia en los brazos de su amiga - _soy una...molestia_

**bueno pues ya, si es algo corto pero queria poner ya algo, ahora toca la parte angustiosa xD, todo era miel sobre ojuelas, faltaba lo angustioso, en el siguiente capi se explicaran cosas... y estoy viendo si en este aparece itachi n.n, quieren celos por parte de sasuke?**

**y gracias a: sasuke9529 2008-10-14 . chapter 5**

no hay problema, jeje gracia spor contestar mi duda y gracias por comentar, espero que tu tambein continues el tuyo, auqneu esta semana es de examenes y no creo estar al pendiente de fANFICTION u_u.

**sasu-nisan 2008-07-03 . chapter 5**

jeje gran nombre n.n, pues no lo tenia contemplado pero al leer tu comen pienso meterlo, la verdad la histori iba a ser mas corta pero con esto se alargara un poco mas disculpa la tardanza

**ame-sempai 2008-06-14 . chapter 5**

U_U disculpa si te hice dudar, pero ya tengo clara la idea y como me dijo una amiga "continua tu historia recuerda que todo inicio tiene un fin" lo terminare n.n, ya empezo la epoca de examenes pero queria poner este adlanto antes de que iniciara

**sasusaku**** 2008-05-26 . chapter 5**

gracias por tu consejo jeje si a mi igaul me gusta lo tierno disculpa la espera y graciias por tu comentario

**setsuna17 2008-05-04 . chapter 5**

pues ya sabes que paso y ahora otra vez que paara ;), gracias por comentar, dejo la conti y mas dudas con ella jeje disculpa el retraso

**kaoru-uchiha 2008-05-04 . chapter 5**

jeje a mi me gusta lo tierno (inner: auqnue lo niegue y le diga cursi) jeje pero necesita alguna metida de pata de sasuke jeje gracias po tu apoyo gomen por tardar

**Jesybert 2008-05-04 . chapter 5**

si, y no me lo imagino diferente, ademas es mi personaje favorita, es muy comico gracias por comentar, disculpa la tardanza

**zyafany-company 2008-05-04 . chapter 5**

hola jeje si eso esperaba pero ni modos T_T ya se que tenia un virus en no se que principal o algo asi jeje y por eso fallaba a cada rato

**Giuli-Uchiha93 2008-05-04 . chapter 5**

si, tienes razon jeje pero lo hace a proposito xD, gracias por comentar , disculpa el retrazo

**princess-odi 2008-05-04 . chapter 5**

jeje gracias, a mi tambien me gusta todo eso, jeje tu inner se parece a la mia, tienes razon...911 xD me moria de la risa cuando lo lei, gomen po tardar tanto

**Black Cronos 2008-05-03 . chapter 5**

gracias, que bueno que te gusto, si tienes razon, es algo que la identifica y no me la imagino sin el, gracias por el consejo, disculpa la tardanza y aqui esta la conti


End file.
